Chapter 14
Chapter 14 is the fourteenth chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot Ghostface reveals himself and reveals a shocking twist. Full Chapter AT THE HOSPITAL THAT NIGHT Clarence, Kathy, Daphne, Scott (in a sling), Charlie, Emilia, Vicki, Ali, Anthony, and Beverly are in the waiting room as they wait to hear news about Andrew. Vicki says that she needs to use the bathroom. Emilia asks to come with, which Vicki allows. Nobody should be alone right now, even though they're in a hospital with a lot of people including police. A few minutes after Emilia and Vicki went off, a doctor comes to the family. Everyone stands up, prepared to hear the worst. The doctor informs them...."It was a close call...but he's going make to it." Everyone sighs in relief. Kathy cries in her husband arms in relief. The doctor informs them that it will be a bumpy road for Andrew as he will have nerve damage. He will need to be in a wheelchair for a while. But with time, he will make a full recover. Clarence thanks the doctor, who says, "My pleasure." He tells them that they can see him soon as he's in recovery. The doctor walks away. Everyone hugs each other in relief. Suddenly, Ali gets a phone call. It's from the UNKNOWN CALLER. She knows that it's Ghostface and answers the call. Ghostface says, "Hello, Ali." Ali goes to say something to Charlie. But Ghostface tells her that if she says anything that he will kill both Tyler and Nancy. Not wanting to risk their lives, Ali stays silent and asks, "What do you want?" Ghostface says, "I want you. It's time to reveal our story. Yours, Tyler's, Nancy's, and mine. I want you to come save them yourself. But only you. If you tell anyone, I'll kill them both now." Ali mentions that nobody is able to leave on their own and asks if she can bring Anthony with her. Ghostface says that she can make up some excuse to leave with Anthony but not to bring Anthony along. Ali asks, "Where?" Ghostface tells her that he'll tell her when she's on her way. Then he says, "See you soon." Charlie asks who that was. But Ali lies and says that it was just her parents. She says that she needs to check on something downstairs and asks Anthony to come with her. Anthony agrees and they say that they'll be right back. Ali and Anthony take an elevator down to the first floor. Anthony knows that something is up. But Ali waits until they get to the main floor to tell him the truth. She informs him that the Killer called and has asked her to come save Tyler and Nancy herself. But the condition is that nobody else is to know that she's left and why. Anthony says that he's coming with her. But Ali refuses, saying that the Killer will kill them both if she disobeys his wishes. She cannot risk letting Little Nancy be killed over that. She demands for his keys. But Anthony stops her for a moment to tell her, "I'm afraid to lose you." Ali tells him that she has to do this. She has to save the little girl and her friend. She begs Anthony to let her go. Anthony hesitates but he nods and hands her his car keys. Ali goes to leave. But Anthony stops her to give her a passionate kiss. For all he knows is that this may be the last time that they see each other alive. Anthony tells her to be careful. Ali says that she will and runs off. MOMENTS LATER ON THE ROAD Ali drives away from the hospital as she gets a phone call from Ghostface, who gives her directions to -- The Chronnix Hotel, an old abandoned motel that hasn't been used in five years. AT THE CHRONNIX HOTEL Ali parks her car in front of the abandoned hotel. She looks around for something to help her with. She finds in the middle in between the two seats -- TYLER'S GUN. When Tyler had given Anthony his gun in Chapter 8, Tyler had him hang on to it. Ali takes the gun and gets out of the car. She runs up to the main door and walks in. It's mostly dark in the hotel. She shouts, "Okay! I'm here!" Then Tyler and Nancy's voices are heard saying, "IN HERE!!" Ali follows their voices to the main common area, which was a large dining area for guests. In the middle is Tyler and Nancy tied up. Tyler tells her to untie Nancy first. Ali attempts to untie Nancy. Tyler and Nancy notices something that scares Nancy. Tyler informs Ali that, "He's here." Ali turns out to see -- Ghostface, who stands by the door with his knife out. "Hello, Ali. Welcome to our little family." says Ghostface. Ali asks, "Who are you? What do you want from us?" Ghostface stands there for a moment. Then he reaches for his mask -- BACK AT THE HOSPITAL Coming out the ladies' room is an injured Emilia, whose been stabbed in the stomach. Charlie sees her and comes to her aide. "Honey, what happened? Where's Vicki?" Emilia gives her father a heartbreaking and horrified look. Charlie gasps, "Oh, my God!" upon realizing what has happened -- BACK AT THE HOTEL Ghostface removes his mask to reveal himself as -- VICKI KENNEDY. Ali, Tyler, and Nancy are shocked by this reveal. "Vicki?" asks Ali. Vicki says, "Surprise!" Ali asks, "But why?" Vicki states: "The reason for this is bigger than me. It's not just about me. It's about you, Tyler, Nancy, and I. It's about our past that we share that you guys never realized. You see, we have many things in common. And those are what brings us together. You see, our mothers were all whores. Lorraine, your mother, and my mother. They all knew each other. They were friends. And that may seem like thats where our connection ends. But it doesn't. You see...our mothers...they slept with the same man." Ali and Tyler are stunned by the realization of what Vicki has just told them. "That's right. We are family, the four of us. Not friends. But family...by the same man. We have a father together." Vicki reveals. Ali asks, "Who is our father?" Vicki says that she is not at liberty to say as their father wants to see their reaction upon revealing himself to them. So until then, he has instructed them to refer to him as..."FATHER DEATH." "So our father is in on this, too?" asked Tyler. Vicki explains that their father was the one who is responsible for all of this. It was his idea. She won't go to details on why as that'll be for Father Death to explain to them. Ali asks why she would go along with this. Vicki explains that unlike Lorraine and Courtney; her mother, Caroline Kennedy, had actually told her who her father was a long time ago. When her mother died, she met up with her father and they became close. However, they never told anyone about their relations to save it for this moment. She went along with this because she wanted a family. Siblings and everything. She adores Nancy and wants to be there to watch her grow up. But she knew that the Carter family would have guardianship of Nancy and wouldn't let her be her sister because she is not their grannddaughter like Nancy is. Vicki claims that the Carters would just see her as another girl who was part of Lorraine and their father's carefree days that they've rejected. "The only reasons that Tyler and Nancy, a product of those times, are accepted is because that they are their grandchildren and they just lost their daughter. They want to raise them to be the opposite of what Lorraine was. They wouldn't care about me or you, Ali. We're not their family and we're products of a lifestyle that they are against." Ali hits back, "They love us!" Vicki says, "They only love us because they don't know the truth about us. If they knew who our father is and how we came to life, they wouldn't want us around to 'poison' their granddaugther. No. They don't love you. But I love you. That's why I killed for you." Vicki reaveals that she killed Will Bailey and Veronica Baker for bullying her. She also confesses to killing Bob Price mostly for giving her, Ali, and Emilia looks like the male pig that he was. She had to move quickly on him because he was about to fight her. But he was a lot weaker than she thought. Vicki realizes that she's talking too much now, so she pulls out a tranqualizer gun and says, "Enough talk. Now is the time to put you to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be somewhere else and you'll get to meet Father Death." Vicki points the gun at Ali, who also pulls out Tyler's gun and points it at her. They both pull the triggers. BANG! STAY TUNED FOR THE FINALE NEXT SATURDAY. Will Ali, Nancy, and Tyler escape from Vicki? Or will Father Death's plans succeed? Find out next weekend. Deaths None. Trivia *Ghostface will be revealed. **Vicki is the revealed to one of the killers. Though it's confirmed, its hinted that there is a second killer after Vicki reveals that the murders were masterminded by the man who turns out to be hers, Ali, Tyler, and Nancy's father. She refers to him as "Father Death." *It is revealed that Tyler, Ali, Vicki, and Nancy are siblings through the same father that their mothers slept with. His identity is unknown. *The title of the story, "Father Death", is revealed to be the title of the man responsible for the murders, who is revealed by Vicki to be their father. *This chapter basically all but confirms a sequel with the revelation of another a Father called "Father Death" who is responsible for the murders. *Vicki confesses to murdering Will Bailey, Veronica Baker, and Bob Price for Ali.